a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leak-proof structure of a toilet tank and, more particularly, to a leak-proof of the toilet tank with self-sealing function, which is provided to stop water flowing into the toilet tank when a water inlet valve of the toilet tank is broken, to achieve automatic stop-leaking purpose.
b) Description of Prior Art
Water shortage problem is increasingly severe in recent years. Governments at all levels mostly charge a fine as punishment for wasting water to remind the importance of saving water. Except a washing machine, a toilet tank is the place that consumes most water in a common family. An abnormal water-consuming situation of a toilet tank is usually the most inconspicuous one, so that consumers usually find water leakage after it happens for a long period of time, there is a punitive fine and it is also unnecessary waste of water resources.
One of the main reasons of water leakage is that the water inlet valve of the toilet tank is broken. If a large amount of water leakage is not immediately stopped, water rate may become huge water rate. Although, some solutions have been proposed for avoiding this kind of water leakage situation in industry, there is no ideal results so far.